Materials handling vehicles, such as forklifts, may suffer from odometry degradation due to the wear of its driven or non-driven wheels. As the wheels incur wear, the tread degrades and the circumference of the wheel reduces. As a result, the accuracy of odometer determinations may degrade because the odometer may be calibrated for a predetermined size of wheel. Similarly, when a wheel, or a portion thereof is changed, the odometry determinations may change drastically for similar reasons.
Similarly, materials handling vehicles such as forklifts that determine location and routing of the materials handling vehicle via the identification of overhead lights are utilized in many environments. While these vehicles may be very reliable, the location and/or routing accuracy may be not be calibrated upon installation or may degrade through extended use of the materials handling vehicle. As such, the inefficiencies and errors may be created if the image capture device is not calibrated. As such, a need exists in the industry.